zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lips Like Candy
Stars shine above us at a hill not too far from your home It´s a summer night, yet it´s almost like a day considering how warm it´s in here On the green grass and amidst the flying fireflies, Judy and I are having a nightly picnic We picked just the right moment for that, it feels so romantic I see the lovely smile on the face of my bunny love as we sit close to each other No hurry to return to your parents, it´s great that they gave a moment of privacy for their daughter Both of us are in our casual wear while sitting and enjoying the stuff you brought along I especially love the blueberry biscuits you baked yourself, they´re just amazing Almost like the princess of Bunnyburrow brought some treats from her royal family bakery When I praise the food, you thank me and smile coyly It´s great that I get to start the greatest season in the countryside with my special someone There is no better way for us to relax from our cop duties, if you ask me Looking at the stars, we also enjoy the berries and mushrooms we picked together Just like the baked goods, they´re oozing with that good old rural flavor However, I notice how you saved the best for the last You introduce me to the Hopps family summer wine, giving me a sip of that It´s truly the best of the bunch, made from the best fruit and berries on your homestead Only a few gulps of it is enough to put me in a blissful mood But what makes it even better is that I get to enjoy it with most beautiful mammal in the universe Judy, you´re the girl of my dreams, a real cottontailed hottie As the moon shines above us, you softly lean over my shoulder Softly, I take your hat off and let my paw rest on your long ear Our friendship and romance brought out the best in us, making us realize what matters the most You´re always welcome to have the most special place in my heart The night sky starts looking even more beautiful, I even see a shooting star there But even that´s nothing compared to your purple eyes or your white and grey fur We´ve come so far and left our differences in the past, it´s in our hearts what truly matters No need to mourn the days of the savage crisis, just let bygones be bygones Everything about our relationship is something truly worth cherishing We´ve just finished eating and now it´s time for some moonlight cuddling You fluff out your ears cutely, saying some romantic things to your beloved Nick Hopping into my lap and placing your soft bunny paws around my neck You want some back rubs, which are always popular among you bunnies Softly, I unbutton your pink shirt and massage your perfectly formed body as you close your eyes I can feel the love tonight, there´s no doubt about it This fox could never resist the alluring charms of one lovely rabbit As I keep giving you the back rubs, I lean closer onto you and touch your face with mine On your face, I can still feel and smell the taste of that great summer wine You take my shirt off too as I lie there on my back on the grass At the moment, all my ears can hear is your sweet, lovely voice I clasp and kiss your tiny paws, every single part of them Every time you´re in my arms like this, I feel so cozy and warm Our hearts pounding like thunder, we´re as close as lovers can get Hand in hand and chest to chest Then the time comes for the highlight of our moonlight picnic in the form of a romantic kiss It begins, almost three minutes of nothing but heavenly bliss You kiss me everywhere on my face, and for you I do the same Never ever in my life I have felt a taste that divine To me, it seems like your lips are whispering things that only I could understand When the kiss ends, you just lie there blushing, your ears down and eyes half-closed Our break lasts for a while, until we restart again It´s only going to get better during this night of affection They say that the wilderness of Bunnyburrow is the perfect spot for young lovers With you and me having a moment like this, it sure proves that´s the case I´m going to love you as long as I live, my leporine beauty With eyes like amethysts and lips like candy. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Summer stories Category:Romantic fics